A Place Called Home
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Fine couldn't blame her 'father' for something they both didn't know. Her 'father' was like her, but different. So when she was taken away from her world and into the world she was created, all she wanted was to bring back her 'father'. Along the way she got along with people. There was also one thing she wanted to avoid...falling in love. How will she handle the whole situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How it Starts**

* * *

 _It was always reading fairy tales before bed or dressing up as a princess or something else for Halloween. As a little girl, I always loved fairy tales. Dad would read it to me every night before bed. He would call me his princess and I'll call him my king._

 _Those were the happiest moments of my life._

 _At first, I thought fairy tales were harmless and beautiful, but when you actually experience it...it's nowhere near the story._

 _People expected fairy tales to be life learning stories, which is true, but they never expected the sacrifice that needed to be done._

 _"RUN FINE! DON'T ZONING OUT!" Yelled my sister._

 _The dragon was in front of me. Everything in flames and the screams of the people._

 _"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?! RUN!"_

 _I wouldn't be able to escape anyway. It's too late for that. The dragon opens it's mouth and prepares to blow fire. Looks like this is my stop. Not like I had a future to begin with..._

 _How did this begin?_

 _It began after I learned the truth. About my life, family...and myself._

* * *

Truth slammed his daughter's door open. He scans the room and walks up to the bed. Empty. He frowns and begins to think. Then he nods and walks down the hall. At the end of the hall was a string hanging from the ceiling. He pulls the string and a ladder comes down. He climbs up and peeks in the attic.

By the window was a sleeping child. Her magenta hair scattered around her hair and her mouth slightly open. She was holding a think book with a title called 'The Seven Kingdoms'.

Truth smiles slightly and climbs the rest of the way in. He crawls to Fine and shakes her shoulder.

Fine squeezes her eyes and tiredly stares at Truth. She smiles. "Morning dad..." She said.

"Were you reading fairy tales again? I thought you said you were getting a bit too old."

Fine sits up and wipes her eyes. "I am, but doesn't mean I'll get tired of fairy tales. They're enchanting!"

"If you say so. Now come down! It's time to go out!"

"Breakfast?"

"Table."

"You love me~"

"Because you're my beloved daughter. Now get down before I throw it away."

In the dining room, Fine devoured her meal. Now her image became more clear. Her cheeks were rosy like an innocent child and her skin was creamy. Her lips were a healthy pink. Her eyes were pink ruby and her eyelashes were a bit long. Her hair was brushed to the left. It let out a shine when the light reflected on it.

She was adorable looking. Like a doll.

"You better hurry and dress up. Or else we'll be late for the registration." Truth said as he sipped his coffee.

"Do we have to go? Make-up day is in 2 days." Fine whined.

"Sooner the better. That way we can get it over with. Now hurry to your room!"

"Right, right." Fine scoots back. "Before I go-"

"We'll go to the aquarium I promised to take us earlier this month." Truth grins.

Fine practically squealed. "Yay! I'll be back!"

Truth watched his happy daughter run up the stairs. He picks up the empty plate and goes to wash them. He froze in place and stumbled a bit. In process he dropped the plate. It broke on the floor.

"Damn it..." He muttered and wipe his eyes. "This must mean it's almost time..."

"Dad!? What's wrong?" Fine asked worriedly as she rushed down the stairs.

Truth smiled in reassurance. "Nothing to be alarmed about. I manage to trip somehow."

Fine sighs in relief. "Take some medicine okay? I don't want you getting sick right now."

"Did we just switch roles?"

"Dad! This is serious!" Fine pouts. "I put your medication in the kitchen cabinet. Where we place our tea cups."

"Thank you sweetie. Now you go change. Sorry to worry you!"

Fine nods and runs up the stairs.

Truth's smile slowly fades. He makes an emotionless face and opens the door to the basement. He takes a step but quickly goes back and closes the door behind himself. 'No. I mustn't go down there during the day.' He thought and walks into the kitchen for his medicine.

Later Truth dropped Fine at school and went to work. For some reason, he couldn't concentrate. His coworkers became concern of his sudden quiet behavior because usually he'd be talking about his daughter or some other things.

"Truth...are you feeling well?" One of his coworkers asked.

Truth softly smiles and nods. "Yeah... I'll be fine later. I took medicine this morning." Truth answered. "Maybe I should leave early today..."

"We think so as well. Take the day off. I think stress is getting to you."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way. Sorry to have worried you."

"Just get better. I think we all prefer the excited, annoying you. Being quiet doesn't suit you."

Truth chuckles. "I'll take that as a compliment." He grabs his belongings. "I'll rest for today and hopefully I'll get better. Bye."

His coworkers said bye to him and soon he was out the door.

...

Staying home was quite boring. Truth couldn't sleep or think properly. The pain would come and go. Everything hurt. His hair was looking dim and he even looked a little pale.

He remembered something someone told him long age.

A man with blue hair. He said something like, _"If you began to feel sleepless, in pain, or caution, that means her safety is in danger. That means she'll have to return and you'll disappear."_

"Oh yeah...that's what he said..." He said weakly. "This isn't fair. She's still young and they never told me what was coming. My memory is leaving me."

The front door opened. Fine stopped at the entry of the living room. "Dad?" She said and walks up to him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the state her father was in. "Are you sick?! You look really pale! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"That won't help... Not even the doctors can help me."

"I know you hate the doctors but-"

"That's not it! I'm saying this isn't something a professional doctor can do!"

Fine freezes and takes her dad's hand. "Are you...dying?"

"I suppose you can say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure about this myself. My memories are a bit fuzzy after I came to this place." Now both are frozen. "What...did I just say?"

"I don't know, but I want to know." She sat next to Truth. "What was the first thing you remembered when you came to this town?"

Truth thought for a minute. "I remember sitting on my knees at the park while holding a crying baby, which was you. For some reason I was crying and soon we were found and reported to the hospital. The police question me but I couldn't remember a single thing. They knew we were related because of our magenta hair and blood work. That's all, but for some reason I knew I had to protect you from danger."

"Do you at least know who my mom is?"

Truth shakes his head. "No. I tried remembering her lots of times but all I remember is her voice. She sounded like someone with a higher status and rich sweetness. But if I have to guess...I think she also has magenta hair."

"What? How's that possible?"

"Like I said...I don't know. Everything is fuzzy yet familiar. My memories are barely coming back. Until then you'll have to he careful and not go to friends houses or go to any kind of activity. I'll call work about my illness."

"Can't I just stay with you? What if something bad happens while I'm gone?"

"Trust me, back at the kingdom I was one of the greatest creations! And a very good warrior!" Again with the silence. "I did it again...my memory slipped out without me knowing."

"Yeah. Maybe you should rest. I'll probably come back if you sleep. I'll take a day off tomorrow to take care of you."

"I can't let you do that. You're still a young girl."

"I'm !3. Practically a young woman. I'm going to call my teacher and your boss. I'll be back."

"Thank you sweetie." Fine nod and went to the telephone.

...

Fine decided not the make the whole thing a big deal. All she wanted was her dad to get better and tell her things. Ask questions. Be annoying! Truth just lied on her lap like an emotionless person. She was afraid he'd stop breathing. She'd even check his pulse once in a while.

When the doorbell rang, she had to wake her dad so she can answer the door. Truth got up slightly and Fine got up. Truth lied back down and went back to sleep.

"I'm coming!" Fine said and opened the door. "Oh?" These were Truth's old classmates and friends. 3 of them looked like his age and 1 looked slightly older. Fine hid half her body behind the door. Truth showed her a picture, but he never told her their names and background. "Are you old friends of my dad?"

"Yes, but we still talk so you can say 'best friends'. Are you Fine?" Said the female. Fine nods. "Amazing! You grew so much! The last time we saw you was your 5th birthday party!"

Fine revealed herself. "I'm sorry. I don't remember any of you. Maybe I do, just can't remember correctly."

"It's normal." The older man said. "I'm Akiyoshi. But call me Akiyo."

"Or Yoshi!" Said one of the younger men. He gets smacked by Akiyo. "A-Anyway I'm Benjiro! Call me Ben!"

"Chokichi." Said the other male.

"Saving the best for last, I'm Fuyu! Younger sibling of Akiyoshi! Surely Truth mentioned us before!"

Fine stood staring at them. 'What should I say?' She wondered.

"Fine? Who's at the door?" Truth asked as he made his way to the door.

"Dad! You shouldn't walk on your own!" Fine said and turned to Truth's old friends. "Um...give me a minute?" Then she dashed to her dad.

Truth smiled weakly at his daughter as she helped him back to the couch. "Sorry... I forgot the state I was in."

"Is your memories of your health also disappearing?"

"I guess." Fine sat her dad on the couch. "Did you at least invite the people in?"

"You're my first priority. Now stay down and I'll be back."

"Okay."

Fine goes back to the front door. "I'm sorry. Come in!" She moved aside and let them enter.

"Nice home. This was far then I expected." Ben said.

"It feels welcoming!" Fuyu said.

"This way." Fine said and led them to the living room. "Dad! I invited them in! I think you know them from High School!"

"High School?" Truth repeated. When the four revealed themselves, Truth stopped to look at them. "Akiyoshi? Benjiro? Chokichi? Fuyu?"

"Glad to know you remember us." Chokichi said.

"I barely recognize you! It's been forever!" Truth coughs.

"I'll go get water. You guys can take a seat." Fine said and dashes to the living room.

Ben, Chokichi, and Fuyu sat across from Truth while Akiyo sat in the lone chair. They all felt awkward except Truth and Akiyoshi.

"So?" Truth spoke. "Why did you suddenly come here? 67 invites later."

"We wanted to come by to see how you and the girl were holding up. Looked like you have a peaceful life and Fine looks healthy. Except for you. You look pale as snow and you look restless. Your hair looks a bit dim and you look like a disaster is coming. Did you go see a doctor?" Akiyo said.

"I'm just sick. I don't need a doctor." Fine came and put a tray of glass cup filled with water. She hands a cup to Truth. He smiles and takes the cup. "Thank you sweetie. I hate to say this, but can you please go to your room? Surely you have homework to do."

Fine nods in understanding. She turns to the others and bows her head. "Nice to meet you all." Then she left. Truth waited until her bedroom door closed.

"Truth." Chokichi said, "If you want to get better for your daughter, you'll have get better!"

Truth said nothing. He drank his water and stared at his cup. A moment of silence. "Hey..." He finally said. "Remember when we first met?"

They gave questioning looks. "Akiyo and I were the first to meet you. It was at the hospital, right?" Fuyu said.

"Right! Remember when the doctors said I was the baby's father?"

"Yeah. We called you teen dad." Fuyu gasp. "Do you finally remember her?!"

"Not exactly." He closes his eyes halfway. "I have glimpses and I remember her voice. I think Fine looks like her mother. That's what I think." He sips his cup. "Remember that mysterious tattoo we all discovered?"

"The once that magically came out of nowhere?" Ben questions.

"Yup." Truth puts his cup down and rolls up his sleeve. "It's moving like an hourglass." The tattoo was slowly moving. "Wherever I came from must have something to do with it."

"Whoa! Like another world! Maybe you were sent here for a purpose!"

"Yeah. I think so too though it's really hard to believe. Though it kinda makes sense. No background or the DNA of the mother in the database. Fine and I are strangers to thinks world. It's no wonder we're so different from everyone else."

"Whoa... This is hard to process." Akiyo said.

"My point exactly." Truth rolls his sleeve back down. "This is why I can't see a doctor. Whoever sent me here gave me a mission and I've completed it."

"So you're no longer needed? What about Fine?! What'll happen to her?" Fuyu asks.

"She's not like me. The person who sent us here will leave me here and take her away." He rubs his head. "It's not fair. Why were we given this life?" He smiles weakly. "I'm sorry. Even though we've just seen each other the first time in years, I don't really have anyone to tell this." He stands up. Before they stood up, he stops them and walks up to the picture on the wall. Modern days with his daughter. "I wish...I knew why I feel this way. It's like I'm being torn and suffocating." He gripped his chest and his lips began to quiver. "It hurts...huh?" Tears began to fall. "For some reason all I want is to curl up and cry."

"It's called heartbroken." Fuyu said in a soft voice. "I know the feeling."

Truth just cried. His friends comfort him until he fell asleep.

Fine came out and found them all sleeping on the couch. Her dad was in the center while Fuyu's head was relaxing on his shoulder and Ben sleeping on her shoulder. Truth's head was sleeping on Akiyo's shoulder and Akiyo was sleeping on Chokichi's shoulder. Fine got a blanket and placed in on them.

'Must be nice having great friends like them.' She thought and walks to her room. The doorbell rang and she changed her direction. "Yes?" She answered. Without warning, the cloaked figures grabbed her. Their grip was strong so Fine couldn't get loose. "DAD! HELP ME! DAD!"

Truth's eyes opened immediately and he got up. No matter what position he's in, he knew he had to protect his daughter. Sick or not. He grabbed the stick used for the fireplace and ran to the front door. His friends were alarmed as he was and followed him.

The figure carried Fine and ran. "DAD!" She cried. Truth ran out the door and charged at the figure. He swung at the figure. It groaned in pain and dropped Fine. Truth caught her before she fell on the ground and held her protectively. The view of the man became more clear. He was still covered, but it was obviously a man.

"Truth!" Ben called out.

"STAY BACK!" Truth yelled. He loosened his grip on Fine. "Go to Fuyu and the others. Quickly! No questions until I'm finished!" Fine obeyed and ran to the others. Now it was just Truth and the man. "You were a fool to come alone."

The man chuckled. "Who said I was alone?" He said.

A dark shadow circled Fine as she was halfway to the others. She yelped. "Fine!" Akiyo said and reached to her. He got stung and flew backwards. He landed on the others and they all immediately passed out.

"Release her!" Truth growled.

"What are you going to do about it? You're not compatible to fight right now. You're running out of time." The man said. "If you try to fight me, you're lifespan will only shrink and soon you'll die. Or did your memories not come back yet?"

Truth grits his teeth. "Only parts. I still don't know where we came from."

"Good. That means I can use you." He snaps his fingers. The shadows surrounding Fine dropped her and went to Truth. He trapped him and squeezed him. "You're the king and queen's greatest creation. Though they got the genetics wrong, but you're absolutely perfect. I can use you." Truth looks over to Fine.

"FINE! RUN! RUN UNTIL THEY COME TO TAKE YOU BACK!" He yelled. Slowly the ground began sucking him in. "DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!" Memories of his life with her began to flood in his minds. He smiles. "I love you, my little princess."

Fine's tears came down. "DAD!" He disappeared in the earth. The man smirks. "Where did he go?! Where's my dad?!"

"Silly girl. He wasn't your father to begin with. He was merely a clone of your _real father_."

"Wh-What?"

"He's-"

A spark of light opened in front of Fine. Blinding the two.

"Damn! I was too late!" The man hissed.

Before Fine can adjust to the situation, someone grabs her and pulls her into the light. "No! Wait! I need to save my dad!" She cried.

"It's too late for him! You're safety is top priority!" Said a male teenager. "He's done his part. Don't let it go to waste." Soon she disappeared inside the portal.

"Tch! Well at least I got the first close." The man said and disappear.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **So yeah. I made a new story... I couldn't help myself! I had to write it or else I would've forget!**

 **But if you liked or loved it please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to update when I can! So bear with me and be patient! See ya later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Becoming Someone Different**

The bed was soft, fluffy, and huge. It was so cozy that Fine didn't realize where she was... The room was gorgeous. It reminded Fine about the story of sleeping beauty. Fine climbs out of bed and looks out window. Now this looked like the story Rapunzel because she's in a tower!

"Where am I?!" She asks out loud.

"Sunny Kingdom." Answered a voice. Fine turns around and sees a girl with long blue hair. She was beautiful and elegant. Her dress reminded Fine about the story of Cinderella. The scene she went to the ball. This girl looked about her age yet more mature. She appearance looked familiar like she's seen her everyday in her life.

"And y-you are?"

"Oh! Pardon me!" The girl stood up and bowed slightly. "I'm the 34th princess of the Sunny Kingdom. Princess Rein Aquarius Taiyo. It's a pleasure to meet you, my beloved sister!"

Fine froze. "S-Sister?"

Rein nods happily. "You're my younger sister! Meaning you're the 35th princess of the Sunny Kingdom!"

"Well that's a way to put it bluntly!" Fine looks away. 'Princess?! Me!? I can't even act like one!' Fine thought. 'Maybe this is a dream! That's right! I overslept again!' Fine slams her head to the wall. "Ow! It hurts! So not a dream!"

Rein runs to Fine's side. "You mustn't hurt yourself!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt myself." Fine rubs her head. "I was making sure I was dreaming. Guess not..." Her eyes sadden. 'Dad...' She turns to Rein. "Is there a way I can go home?"

Rein shakes her head. "The portal was a one way go. Eclipse Knight brought you in a desperation. I was so worried! Since your body wasn't use to magic, you were unconscious for a week. The doctor said this will effect your body in the future. So currently your body is weak... You need more rest. I'm surprise you still have energy left." Rein smiles. "Let's get you back to bed."

Fine felt her worry. She nods and walks to bed. The newly sisters stayed quiet. Fine lied on the bed and gazed at the window. 'Dad...please be safe.' She felt tears beginning to form. She felt a warm hand touch her own.

"I'm sorry for our parents. They...just don't understand." Rein spoke. "They tend to do things their own way. I hate it to be honest. But they are good people and do it for the person's sake! So please don't think badly of them!"

"Your- I mean- _Our parents_ , how do they look like?" Fine asks. 'Before I was taken here, that man said dad was just a clone of my real father. Does that mean they look alike?'

"You'll see them soon! After you recover that it..."

"I know it's too much to ask, but since you can't tour me around, can you show me that map of the kingdom?"

Rein smiles in delight. "Okay!"

'I'm sorry, Rein.' Fine thought and smiled.

~.~

It was convenient how Rein brought all the maps. Fine memorized them all just in time for bedtime. After Rein left, Fine waited for an hour then climbed out of bed. She managed to find normal clothes in the closet full of dresses.

Fine put the clothes on easily and hides her hair in her new beanie. She put on a scarf for the hell of it. It's cold anyway.

There was two choice. One was go out the door and risk being caught. The other was jumping out the window. It wasn't an easy decision, but Fine chose the window. She tied some of the sheets together and tied them to the leg of the bed.

After tying lots of the sheets together, Fine threw the sheet rope out the window and climbed out.

"This was poorly planned." Fine mutter. She was a quarter down from ground, but she ran out of rope. Then she heard a tare. She was going to looking up, but she began falling without realizing it. Luckily the ground wasn't as hard as she feared...but her body felt weak and she felt ill. "Is this what Rein meant?" She weakly got up and hid the rope. "Which way is the Research Facility?"

The night was beautiful. The stars were visible and the moon was bright. 'Amazing. Back at home you can barely see the stars.'

Just as she was turning the corner, an alarm went off. "Huh?" She quickly covered her mouth and hid.

"There's an intruder! This guy means business! Don't let him near the princesses!" Said the guard.

Another guard joined and announced, "There's trouble! Princess Fine has disappeared!"

"What?! This isn't good at all! One group capture the intruder and the other find the princess!"

"RIGHT!"

Fine gulps. 'Didn't think they'd notice so soon! Man the security is tight here! I should also be careful for the intruder. I'll just cause more trouble for everyone!' Fine ran to the next building and hid behind every pillar. Her body was becoming weak every minute. 'I have to hurry! The Research Facility should be near!' She hid after seeing a group of guards. They looked exhausted and worried.

"Still haven't found the princess?" One asked.

"No. I fear the intruder must've caught her!"

"Don't say that! She's probably very sneaky!"

"Looks like Eclipse Knight, Diamond Knight, and the King himself would have to involve themselves soon! Maybe the queen and the princess as well!"

"Is Princess Fine that important?"

"Again! Don't say that! The princess finally came back and she's probably confuse, lost! She's very dear to the king and queen! Especially the princess!"

"Stop chatting and let's hurry! At this rate the princess's life could be in danger!"

After that, they ran.

Fine pulls up her scarf. 'I don't even know them yet I'm already important? What's their game?' She wondered and ran. She reached the facility and quietly opened the doors and enters. She takes off her beanie and walks in deeper. No sound. 'Strange? Shouldn't there be an echo?'

Fine found a catalog and reviews it. 'That man said dad was a clone. I should be able to-' She stops at a page and just stares.

"W-What is this?" She questions aloud. This page was about her and kind a like a diary. " _Queen Elsa and King Truth grieved of their daughter's death. The younger twin, Princess Fine, died a couple hours after birth. Her body was weak and her breathing was fast. We all predicted this. A second child to the kingdom aren't lucky and usually die young. Poor Fine...she was still and infant_." Fine took time to process this.

She was scared to go on but she continued, " _The queen decided to clone her daughter. She said, 'It worked before so it can work again!' We all feared she lost her mind, but we didn't refuse. For the sake of princess, and for the sake of our rulers._ "

She turns the page. It was a week after the announcement. " _The cloning was a success! The princess was reborn and their majesties are rejoiced! But I warned them about her future. Since she's a clone, she won't replace the original and her life span isn't long. Who knows how long she'll have_?"

This was too much. "I'm a clone? I-I'm..." She was lost and scared. "So the reason why I'm important is... I'm just that piece of the original?" Her heart hurt and she felt disgusted. "Now I really need to leave. I need to find dad!"

She hears groaning and becomes caution. When she peeked around the corner, her heart nearly stopped. The man she was worried for and the man who raised her.

"Dad!" She cried and runs to him. Just as she was reaching him, something pulled her back. 'This can't be right. He can't be dad!' Her footsteps slow down. "D-Dad?"

Truth opens his eyes and smiles. Fine was relieved at first...

But...

Something horrifying happened. Truth was...melting. While smiling! Fine stared in horror and watched as her father melted.

" **YoU dId ThIs. BeCaUsE yOu WeRe _BORN_**!" He said. His voice sound raspy, painful, and evil. Then he changes and turns into a shadow. " **Master will be pleased! Master will finally have his prize! Old prize dying! Need a more younger prize!** " Fine walked backwards and fell back. She crawled back. " **Body weak, but master won't mind. You fresh. You will do good!** " It grabs Fine's ankle and dangles her upside down.

"P-PUT ME DOWN!" Fine shouted. When she saw how close she was, she froze. The thing was creepy looking. Almost something you'd see in a nightmare and afraid to go back to sleep. Then it changed into her melting father. Tears come down from Fine's eyes. "n-no...please." She shut her eyes. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"RELEASE MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" Yelled a booming voice. Rein stood at the railing. She jumped down and darts a kick at the thing. She hits the face and it released Fine. Fine hit the floor and stayed still. She was too scared and too weak. Rein runs to Fine and holds her in her arms. "I knew it. Your body still isn't use to this environment."

Fine grips Rein's arm. "I'm sorry Rein... I'm sorry!"

"Sh sh. It's okay." Rein rocks Fine forward and backward. "We're all here."

"HOW DARE-" Another attack. Instead it was arrows. "Eclipse! Diamond! Take the princesses away! The King and I will handle this!" Yelled the woman.

"RIGHT!" A boy in black clothing and another boy in white clothing ran to the girls. The boy in black carried Fine while the other boy leads Rein.

~.~

Fine woke up in the same bedroom. She felt weak and her head was hurting.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Rein cried. Fine stared at her for a while.

"Rein?" Fine questions. Rein nods happily. "What happened? My head hurts like crazy." Fine rubs her head.

"You hit your head, remember? When you tried to think this was a dream?"

"Oh yeah... I didn't think I hit my head that hard. Wow. You have strong walls here."

"Safety first! Anyway, besides the headache, how do you feel?"

"Sick. I feel really tired and weak."

Rein makes a worried expression. "That's no good. I'll go get the priestess to check you."

"Thank you... I'm just going to rest."

"Please do. You need it."

Fine smiles slightly. "I know we barely know each other, but you're a great sister." She falls asleep.

Rein left the room and begins to cry. "Was it necessary to erase her memories?" She asks.

Next to her was the queen and king. The queen had magenta hair and pink ruby eyes. The king had blue hair and aquamarine eyes. Both looking calm.

"It was necessary. For her sake." The king said.

"That's right. She knew too much and wasn't careful." The queen said, "It's best to get her a doctor." Rein glared at her parents and storms away. "Do you think it was the right choice?"

"Oh? So now you're uncertain, Elsa? It was your idea to begin with." He loosens his collar. "I'm off to train Shade and Bright."

"Already? Aren't they fully trained yet?"

"No. They're not even close." He kisses Elsa and smiles. "I'll see you soon."

Elsa nods and smiles back. "Okay, Truth."

 _Truth_ nods and walks away.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oh damn! The real Truth!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Follow, favorite, or leave a review! Any questions, just pm me!**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown

**Chapter 3: Unknown**

Breakfast in bed was the best! After Fine's nap, she woke up with a beautiful woman by her side. She somehow healed Fine so now she was feeling better.

Rein was smiling happily. "Glad you're enjoying your breakfast!" She said.

Fine finished her toast and drinks her milk. "I didn't realize how hungry I was!" Fine said and finished the last bite. "That was delicious!" She turns to Rein. "So when will I be able to get out of bed?"

"When mother says so." Entered a male. Another male entered the room with flowers in his hands.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it, Shade!"

After that 'incident', Fine was bedridden for another 2 weeks. While in bed, Rein introduced Shade and Bright. Shade's the Eclipse Knight and Bright was the Diamond Knight. It wasn't hard to tell why they were called that.

They'd come every day just to check on her. Those 2 weeks have been fun, but Fine was always thinking about her dad. Always praying for his safety.

"Here." Bright said and hands Fine flowers. "Get well flowers." He smiles.

Fine glances at Rein and sees her jealous rays. Fine gulps and accepts the flowers. "Th-Thank you." She said, "So how was training?"

"Like always. The King doesn't go easy on us." Shade answered.

"I figured. Father never goes easy." Rein sighed.

"Hey Rein?" Fine said.

"Yes?"

"When will I meet the queen and king?"

"You mean mother and father?"

"I can't call them that when I haven't met them yet..."

'She has a point.' Bright thought. "The queen is always going overseas, helping and making trades. The king personalizes the system and trains the soldiers. Those two are always on the run." Bright explained.

"Is that so?" Fine sat back and began thinking. 'Well I don't need to know how the king looks like. That man said my dad was a clone of the original. Instead with blue and aquamarine eyes. I'm just curious about the queen. I learned I have her genes and she was beautiful. One day Rein and I will inherit her looks. We're still 13 so there's no rush.'

"You know..." Rein spoke, "you have mother's thinking face."

"Huh? Don't you?"

"No. I was told my thinking face was like father's. I have that 'perfect shape' father does when he's thinking. Mother has that serious look in her eyes and looking down. Like looking at an art painting."

"Eh~" Fine smiles at her sister. "I was told I had my dad's personality. Unlike other girls, I was always energetic and tomboyish. Dad was a happy going man and I had his spirit." Fine crosses her arms. "I wonder if the king is the same?"

"He's actually the opposite." Shade said, "He's hardworking and serious. He doesn't really have time to mess around."

"Oh... So is that how cloning works?" Her eyes began to close. "I'm feeling tired."

"Okay then. We'll leave you to rest."

Rein pecks Fine's forehead. "See you later." Rein spoke softly. Fine nods and goes to sleep. The trio walk out the room and walk down the hall. "Any updates on the intruder?"

"None. Vanished in thin air." Bright answered.

The boys noticed Rein's anger. "Unforgivable." The tone of her voice changed. Sounded angry and vengeful. "I'll never forgive those who hurt my sister."

This is the scariest part of the 34th princess. She may look kind and unharmful, but once you mess with someone she cares for, you'll wish you never crossed paths with her.

~.~

It was nighttime. Elsa was by Fine's beside. She stroke the sleeping girls hair and smile slightly.

"Back so soon?" Truth asks as he entered through the window. He walks next to Elsa and wraps his arm around her. "What are you planning?"

"I need to erase memories of Number 2. It's killing her inside and slowing her recovering process. If I erase memories of him...maybe she'll get better." Elsa explained.

Truth slightly looks down. "I'll follow you till the very end. I'll also agree with your decisions. It's been going smoothly so far after all."

"Yeah..." Elsa closes her eyes. "I'm sorry...Dallas." Her hand glowed and Fine slowly frowned. Couple minutes later, Elsa pulled her hand away. "I didn't erase the time they had together, but she has no memories of the man or who he is."

"As expected from you abilities. Let's go before she awakens."

"Agree."

In the morning... Fine woke up crying. "What in the..." She softly said.

"Fine~ Good mor-" Rein froze when she saw her sisters crying face. Fine stared at Rein with watery eyes.

"Rein! I... I can't remember! I can't remember the person I was with before I came here! It hurts not knowing!" She sobbed. Rein walks to Fine and comforts her. "What should I do? Why can't I remember?!"

"I don't know! But I'll find a way!" Rein looks at the window. 'Mother? Was this your doing?' She wondered and squeezed the sobbing girl.

Shade and Bright came in later. Wondering why Fine was crying. After putting Fine asleep, they left the room.

"Bright, come with me. Shade, you stay by my sister's side! We're going to have a discussion with my mother." Rein ordered.

"Understood!" Shade reenters the room.

Bright glances at Rein as they walk to the queen's office. "Do you think she has something to do with this?" Bright asks.

"Obviously she does! Only one person can alter the memories of someone and that's my mother! She erased what happened that night and now she erased someone dear to my sister!" Rein answered. "Mother has some explaining to do!"

The guards by Elsa's office salute Rein and she entered the room.

Elsa was at her desk writing some documents.

"How unusual. You rarely come to my office in the morning." Elsa said without looking up.

"Mother! I know it was you! Why did you do it?!" Rein questioned.

"The memory of her father was slowly killing her. In order for a full recovery, she needed to forget him."

"But-"

"Believe me Rein. I'm never wrong. She'll be better in 2-3 days. Also Bright, your father sent a letter for you." Elsa holds out an envelope. "Looks like an invitation."

Bright's face darkens. "Please burn it. I have no business with him anymore." He said.

"Very well." She places it down. "Is that all you needed? Please hurry and leave because I have a meeting with the King of Windmill."

"Isn't that father's role?" Rein asks.

"Your father has more important things to do. He'll handle the next meeting." She looks at the two. "Is that all?"

"Yes... Excuse us." They walk out the room. Rein clenches her fists and punches the full suit armor that was displayed. The guards flinched while Bright remained unmoving.

Bright puts his hand on top of Rein's and smiles gently. "Let's go check on your sister." He said in a soft voice. Rein nods in agreement.

...

Meanwhile Shade sat at Fine's bedside. Fine resembled the princess from sleeping beauty. Her rosy cheeks and perfect eyelashes. Her healthy looking lips. So pure. You just want to kiss her...

Shade slaps himself. 'IDIOT! WHAT'S IN YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW?!' He wondered. 'You're playing a tough game here!' But Fine did look like a doll. A delicate doll you swear you'll treasure. Shade just stared.

Fine moved a bit and sees Shade staring at her. Shade quickly looks away.

"Where did Rein and Bright go?" She asks.

"For a walk. Rein told me to watch over you." Shade answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't know. Kind a empty I guess?" She chuckles a bit. "I can't even laugh right now..."

"Maybe you should sleep a bit more." Shade pulls up the bedsheets to Fine's neck. Fine smelled him a bit. He smelled so nice for someone who trained everyday. She already loved his scent. 'What are you thinking?!' Fine wondered nervously. 'You only met Shade 2 weeks ago! Don't you dare fall in love!'

Shade backed away. "Thank y-you." Fine closes her eyes. "Well I'm g-going to sleep now!"

"Y-Yeah."

Fine's heart was pounding like crazy. 'No Fine! Calm down! Your mission to find the man in my memories! He probably has all my answers! That's a vow! Understand you damn heart?!' Fine's heart cooled down and soon she fell asleep.

'You mustn't Shade. You have to think about your sister first. She's top priority.' Shade said in his mind.

Later Rein and Bright came in.

~.~

3 days has passed and Fine fully recovered. She lost balance a couple times, but Shade helped her through it. She learned quickly and started running.

"Careful Fine! Don't force yourself!" Rein said.

"I know!" Fine said happily and sat next to Rein. "This brings back memories. I always played outside cause I loved to run! My...my..." She thinks hard to remember and rubs her head. "Who was it again?"

Rein closes her eyes halfway. She takes Fine's hand. "I promise I'll find a way regain your memories."

Fine slightly smiles and relaxes her head on Rein's shoulder. "Thank you, but don't keep promises that sound impossible. I already know you can do it somehow."

"Okay..." The sisters sat in peace.

In the sidelines, the boys watched. Bright glances at Shade and grins. "What's with that look? You got a crush on Fine already?" He teased.

Shade gives him a questioning look. "Crush?"

"The way you're looking at Fine~ You've fallen for her without realizing it!"

Shade smirks. "Yeah right. Even if I fell in love with her... I couldn't ask for her love..."

Bright goes silent and puts his hand on Shade's shoulder. "I feel you. Life is unfair..."


	4. Chapter 4: Priestess

**Chapter 4: Priestess**

Bright was walking in the halls of the Sunny Kingdom. He admired the flowers and has little chats with the guards. The mornings in the Sunny Kingdom are always calm. Sadly those calm days are over.

"Yo! Bright!" Shade said. He runs up to Bright and they walk together. "Did you manage to succeed the spell?"

"Always." Bright answered.

"PRINCESS FINE!" Yelled the head maid, Camelot.

Both knights sighed. Nowadays the mornings are loud. Ever since Fine came, it's always been loud. But it's also been fun. When Fine's around, it's always been an adventure. Their daily lives have begun to have more fun. It's like Fine brought the light into the kingdom and became attached to everyone.

Camelot spots them and runs to them. "Have you seen the princess?!" She asks worriedly.

"No. Did she wonder off again?" Bright asks. Unfazed. They were use to Fine wondering around alone. In the day they won't worry, but at night...it's like a war zone to find her.

"Yes! This time Rein isn't with her!"

Now this is concerning. "We'll search immediately!" Shade said.

Everyone searched like a madman!

Meanwhile Fine was in a hall with paintings of her ancestors and relatives. 'Wow. I had a huge family tree.' She thought and stopped in front of the last painting.

Fine knew it was her parents because Rein was in the center. Rein seemed to inherit their father's genes just like she was told. 'He looks...familiar.' Her heart throbs. 'Maybe he knows something? Like who I'm searching for?' Her eyes dropped on the beautiful woman next to Rein. The rumors are true after all. Fine took after her mother's genes. 'I wonder when I'll be able to meet them...' She places her hand on the painting. 'It hurts. Why?'

"Princess." Fine turns and was astonish by the woman's beauty. She had short blue hair and kind blue eyes. "Are you curious about the king and queen?"

"U-Um well...yes?" Fine steps away from the painting. "Have you met them?"

"More than I can count. I knew the queen when she was just a little girl. We were both childhood friends."

"Eh~" Fine kept looking down and back at the woman. "A-Are one of the priestess?"

"Correct! I'm Malia!" She smiles. "I believe you met my son, Shade."

Fine blink a couple times. "EH?!"

Malia giggles. "Is it that surprising?"

"Yes! I didn't expect you to be so beautiful! Don't get me wrong! I always knew you were beautiful, but I never thought this beautiful!"

The priestess just watched the princess explain. "You remind me so much about the king."

"Huh? How?"

"King Truth was an awkward child. He never knew how to socialize with woman yet he was popular with them. When I first saw him in 3 years, he didn't recognize me! He struggled to find the right words! This brings back so many memories!" She laughs. "Those were the days!" Fine just stared mindlessly. Malia quickly realizes and stares at Fine with concern eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No... It's just...everyone knows them expect me." Fine stares at the painting again. "I'm a bit envious I guess. I know nothing while someone knows something! It's...suffocating."

Malia hugs Fine by surprise. "It's okay. Don't think too much about it. If you have any questions, just ask me."

"Thank you." Malia's hug was comfortable. Nearly...too comfortable. Fine's legs felt like jelly and soon the two fell on to their knees.

"Sh... Sleep now."

"Wh...at?" Fine closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Malia sighs and smiles gently. "That was close. Can't have her heart go dark on us."

Eventually a guard spotted them and took Fine to her chamber. Rein and the others heard the news and rushed to Fine's chamber. By the time they got there, Malia just left the room.

"Mother?" Shade questions.

Malia turns her head to him and smiles. She began explaining what happened before they began asking questions. Everyone understood, except Rein. She was a bit furious since she wasn't there for her sister and not know what she was thinking.

"Thank you again. May I see my sister?" Rein asks.

Malia shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. For her to knock out that easily must prove her stress. Leave her be for now. She'll be better in an hour or so." Malia said.

"O-Oh. Alright then..." Rein turns to Shade. "Guard her for me?"

Before he could reply, Malia raises her hand. Silencing Shade immediately. "No guard is necessary. I also need to speak with my son. Come Shade."

"Yes, mother." Shade spoke and followed his mother.

The walk was quiet. Malia may have not spoke, but Shade could sense it wasn't going to be a bonding topic. "From what I've heard, you and Princess Fine are quite close. Did you forget your responsibilities? Did you forget about Milky?"

"No! I'd never forget! And about Fine-"

"You even speak her name so formally! What's your relationship?"

Shade could feel her anger. It was making him more nervous. "We're friends! That's all!"

"This friendship ends! You're losing focus!"

Now Shade was getting furious. "No way! Spending time with Fine has been the best! I'm not going to just stop being friends with her!"

Both son and mother were now glaring at each other. "You're a fool."

"Good. I'm following my father's footsteps."

"SILENCE! You'll obey the tradition and not fall for her! Did you forget about that already?!"

"HOW CAN I FORGET WHEN I REMEMBER EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE!?" Shade takes a deep breath. "Will you calm down if I spend time with Milky?"

"For a year."

Shade's eyes widened. "A year!?"

"Why are you questioning it? I thought you know your responsibility?"

"I-I..."

"If you make a single contact with the princess, I'll have you sent away. I'll even make the due date come sooner." Malia walks away. Leaving Shade stand alone.

Shade walked to the temple and climbed up the steps.

There he saw a girl with short pink hair and shiny violet-blue eyes. She smiles with delight and runs to him.

"Big brother!" She squealed with delight and dives to him.

Shade catches her and twirls a bit. "Hello Milky."

Milky grins and snuggles his chest. "It felt like forever since I last touched you!" She freezes and looks up at Shade's eyes. Examining them closely. "Brother...your eyes look different. Have you met someone?" She frowns. "Did you fall in love with a prettier girl?"

"That would never happen." Shade cups her cheeks. "You're my priority. You're more important."

"Good! Cause I love you big brother and I don't want any girl taking you away!" She hugs him again.

Shade's smile become empty and soulless. The two entered the temple.

One filled with joy and the other is empty.

-.-.-.-

Fine woke up with a strange feeling in her chest. "My chest...feels a bit heavier than usual."


End file.
